my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Wall Titans
Karl Fritz used the power of the Founding Titan...to give birth to massive Titans. These were to act as both his shields and his spears Willy Tybur recounting the past Stats Name Wall Titan 壁の巨人 Kabe no Kyojin Other spellings Colossal Titan (超大型巨人 Chō ōgata Kyojin?)1 Phantom-like Titan (幻の巨人 Maboroshi no Kyojin?) (Attack on Titan Guidebook) Species Titan Height ⪆50 m23 Status Alive Notable abilities Crystallization Overview The Wall Titans (壁の巨人 Kabe no Kyojin?)45 are Abnormal Titans similar in appearance to the Colossal Titan, one of the Nine Titans. They possess the ability of crystallization and exist in the order of the millions within the three Walls. In the year 743, King Karl Fritz used the power of the Founding Titan to create and command "tens of millions" of these Titans to create the three Walls and protect the last Eldian territory on Paradis Island. The lack of sunlight inside the Walls has rendered them immobile ever since, although King Fritz "threatened" to release them and use them to flatten the Earth should Paradis Island come under attack. Their existence was discovered when the Female Titan tried to climb Wall Sheena to escape from Eren Yeager and the Survey Corps. Appearance These Titans are similar in appearance to the Colossal Titan in that both their surfaces are covered primarily in muscle tissue and lack skin (although the Colossus has exposed bone over the muscle tissue of its form). Their exact heights are unknown, but they are about the height of the Walls, which are 50 meters tall. Abilites Each of the Wall Titans have the ability to produce a substance similar to the hardened skin of the Female Titan. This was used to mold the surface of the Walls with the Wall Titans acting as the central pillars. History n the year 743, after King Karl Fritz abandoned the conflicts of Eldia causing the Great Titan War, he fled overseas with the main branch of the Fritz royal family and remnants of the Eldian populace to Paradis Island, Eldia's last remaining undisputed territory.7 He used the power of the Founding Titan to create and order tens of millions of Wall Titans form the three concentric Walls to protect the Eldians.8 The King sent a message to the people of Marley, demanding that the Eldians on Paradis Island must be left alone or else the Wall Titans would "flatten the entire Earth."9 Over 80 years later, Dina Fritz explained this story to the Eldian Restorationists. Story Assault on Stohess arc During the battle between Eren and Annie Leonhart in the Stohess District, Annie attempts to escape by climbing the Wall but is stopped by Mikasa Ackerman. She damages part of the Wall, however, and a huge chunk is torn off, revealing the face of a mysterious Titan.3 The missing chunk of the Wall is immediately noticed by the scouts. The Titan within the Wall follows the scouts gazes, and Minister Nick calls for the immediate covering up of the Titan, as the sunlight eventually will enable its movement.10 After Nick ignores Hange Zoë's questions about it, he is nearly thrown off the Wall by her, but still refuses to reveal any details he might know because of the Church of the Walls' forbidden nature to disclose secrets. The Uprsing arc In the Reiss Chapel, Rod Reiss explains how the First King used the power of the Founding Titan to form the three Walls which surround humanity's territory, though the Wall Titans are not mentioned. Struggle for Ponyville arc After the Survey Corps reach Grisha Yeager's basement,12 they learn from his books the story of the formation of the Walls as it was told to the Eldian Restorationists by Dina Fritz. Raid on Manehatten arc Reiner Braun recollects his past and remembers how he had infiltrated the Walls in order to take the Founding Titan and save the world by eliminating the threat of the Wall Titans.13 During the festival hosted by the Tybur family, Willy Tybur tells the Equestria of the truth about the Walls, the Great Titan War, and King Karl Fritz. He reveals that due to the King's vow of pacifism preventing the Founding Titan from being used for war, the Wall Titans were never a true threat; however, due to coup d'état in recent years, the military of Paradis Island have overthrown the previous royal government and the King's ideology of peace.16 Now that the Founding Titan belongs to Eren Yeager, who is seemingly capable of using its powers despite not being royal and without interference from King Fritz's will, Willy says that the Wall Titans may be the only things that can save Equestria from Grogar.17 Eren himself considers this as well. War for Equestria arc As the Royal Government discusses Zeke's requests which were brought to them by the Anti-Marleyan Volunteers, Eren reveals he is able to activate the powers of the Founding Titan by coming into contact with a royal-blooded Titan. He also states that this method can be used to awaken the Titans sleeping within the Walls without invoking the vow renouncing all war.19 After Kiyomi Azumabito arrives on the island, she divulges the rest of Zeke's strategy to save Equestria which involves unleashing some of the Titans inside the Walls to demonstrate its destructive power. The island would then need to keep that power in reserve for the next 50 years as Eldia and Equestria catches up to the rest of the world in technology. Following Zeke's encounter with Eren, the latter is able to awaken the Titans lying dormant within Walls protecting Paradis after pleading with Ymir to lend him her powers.21 The Titans subsequently begin to march under Eren's command to eradicate all life outside the island, and Equestria. Fluttershy in her Colossal Titan form attempts to stop the Wall Titans, but she is overwhelmed by them and force to retreat Other Media The Science of Attack on Titan In Rikao Yanagita's analysis of the Attack on Titan manga, an estimation of the amount of Wall Titans residing within the Walls is given. Using the dimensions given in Attack on Titan: Before the Fall, Rikao estimates that, if the Wall Titans are all approximately 45 meters in height with a proportional 13-meter shoulder width with all Titans lined up shoulder to shoulder, there are approximately 246,000 Wall Titans within Wall Maria and a total of 585,000 Titans within all three Walls combined.23 This conflicts with information given much later in the manga in Chapter 86, in which King Fritz's ultimatum given to Marley states that he would unleash the "tens of millions of Titans that sleep inside the Walls" if war was declared against Eldia.24 It is unknown whether the King's claim was accurate to the Wall Titans' numbers or was mere hyperbole. Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:Non Ponies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Heroes